1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved tool for use in installing and releasing cable ties, particularly those of the self-lock and twist lock types.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
One-piece cable ties of molded plastic materials have come into common use for tightly binding a cable bundle made up of plural cable strands, wires and the like. The one-piece ties include an elongated strap integrally connected at one end to a head having an entry surface, an exit surface and a strap receiving opening therethrough. The self-locking cable ties which the present invention is particularly designed to release have a series of pawl engaging detents on one side of the strap and a yieldably mounted pawl in the head of the cable tie inclined across the opening therein. The pawl is movable between a position in engagement with at least one of the pawls of said series and a disengaged position out of engagement with said pawl engaging detents.
Representative examples of patents relating to cable ties of the self-locking type are:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,186,047 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,408,699 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,442 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,022,557 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,047,945 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,154,114 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,168,119 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,584,525
The self-locking cable ties cannot be readily released manually without the use of a releasing tool. The common practice has therefore developed, when release of the self-locking cable tie is desired, to cut the strap encircling the cable bundle, usually behind the tie head. Cutting the cable tie results in the tie having to be discarded which is wasteful both of materials and money. A simple economical tool which is efficient for use in releasing the self-locking cable tie so that it can be used over and over again is needed.
The present invention meets the aforesaid need and in addition it is useful for tightening the tie and for cutting off excess lengths of the tie strap when installing the tie.
The present invention is also useful for twisting a twist-lock cable tie to lock and unlock same. The following representative patents illustrate cable ties of the twist-lock type:
The following patent discloses a prior art device for use in releasing a one-piece cable tie of the self-lock type:
While the tool disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,584,525 is intended to accomplish the same result of releasing a self-lock cable tie as the present invention, structurally and operationally the tool disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,584,525 is very different from the present invention as described and claimed herein.